XY109: Master Class Choices!
is the 16th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Serena gets ready for her next Pokémon Showcase, hopefully to win her last key required for the Master Class. However, a new Performer appears and poses to be the greatest test of Serena's performance skills yet, with Palermo watching no doubt. Episode Plot Returning to Fleurrh City, Serena knows the importance of winning her third Princess Key. Ash and his friends have faith in Serena winning this Showcase. Suddenly, they encounter a crowd, who are cheering for a girl named Amelia to win the third Princess Key and to become the Kalos Queen. Amelia and her assistant pass by the heroes, making Serena nervous. Later on, the heroes eat dinner and Ash notices Serena does not eat anything. Ash reminds Serena she won't have energy for the Showcase if she does not eat. Clemont and Bonnie smile, for Ash eats a lot and has lots of energy. The next day, Serena goes to register herself for the Showcase. Her friends wish her luck, as do Bunnelby and Chespin to Sylveon. Sylveon welcomes the gratitude, making Chespin excited Sylveon did not turn away from him. Serena promises to win and enters the waiting room. Amelia also passes by, making other Performers nervous. Amelia goes with her Espeon and Dragonair to get herself ready, as does Serena. Palermo exits the car and is told her presence will build lots of excitement. Palermo reminds them the Performers only build the excitement and enters the hall. A man shows her a picture of Amelia, who is a daughter of prestige family and would like if Palermo would become her producer. Palermo simply replies she evaluates what she sees with her own eyes and walks away, with the man following her. The Showcase starts, as Monsieur Pierre introduces himself and presents the Princess Key, which the winner would receive as a reward for winning the Showcase. Serena, Kazalie and Concetta are called to the stage. There, the veil is pulled up (with Palermo watching the performance), revealing many Rhyhorn. Pierre points out the Kalos Queen must attract Pokémon to her side - within the time limit, a Performer has to gather many Rhyhorn to her side. Ash and Bonnie know well Serena is an expert at this. Clemont points out Serena cannot let her guard down at this. The first round starts, as Serena's opponents try to gather Rhyhorn. Serena tries to figure out what to do, but the Rhyhorn notice Serena and are amazed by her. The Rhyhorn run off to Serena and start licking her. Serena feels ticklish, but notices a lone Rhyhorn, separated from the group. Kazalie's Lilligant uses Sweet Scent, attracting a part of Rhyhorn to herself. Serena tends to the lone Rhyhorn and touches the spot Rhyhorn love most. The Rhyhorn gains Serena's attention and she rides the Rhyhorn back to the group. Time is up and Serena managed to gather most Rhyhorn and wins the first round. This causes the Rhyhorn to lick Serena, tickling her. After others managed to gather Rhyhorn, the last group is the one with Amelia. This causes the crowd to cheer for Amelia, startling Ash, Bonnie and Clemont at such a support, considering Amelia is from this town. Amelia has Dragonair and Espeon use Attract, gathering all the Rhyhorn to her and allowing Amelia to win the round. Pierre announces the next round, the Free Performances round. Serena grooms Braixen, preparing her for the round. Sylveon comes to Serena, still remembering the failure at the last Showcase. Serena tries to cheer up Sylveon, but fails. Instead, Serena shares her Poké Puffs with her Pokémon. Pancham and Braixen take one, while Serena gives some to Sylveon. Serena reminds Sylveon they can make mistakes, but what matters is to have fun while dancing, which they would show soon. Sylveon is happy and ready for the round, while Pierre shows Amelia, who is to have her Performance. Espeon and Dragonair jump, then use Psychic and Dragon Dance, releasing sprinkles. Dragonair and Espeon use Attract, releasing many hearts and touching the audience with them. Espeon uses Rain Dance, while Dragonair freezes the droplets with Ice Beam. With Hyper Voice, Espeon shatters the ice into glitter, finishing the performance. Ash, Bonnie and Clemont are amazed by this performance, but are troubled, for Chespin got affected by Attract. Serena comes to the stage and bows down. Serena and her Pokémon start dancing, with Braixen using Flamethrower. Sylveon's Fairy Wind controls the flames into a spiral, while Pancham uses Stone Edge, releasing glitter around the audience. Serena and her Pokémon dance, sharing their happiness, even making Palermo smile. Braixen and Sylveon jump onto Stone Edge. Braixen uses Fire Blast, which collides with Sylveon's Swift, releasing a star formation above the stage. Serena finishes the performance, impressing the audience, though Palermo is worried. Serena smiles, for her Pokémon had fun. With all the Performers gathered, the audience votes for their favorite Performer. In the end, Serena is voted as the winner. The heroes cheer, while Amelia is displeased about her defeat. Pierre presents Serena with the third Princess Key. Pierre reminds Serena she can participate in the Master Class. Serena cheers, while Palermo walks away. Serena shows her third key to Shauna, through the video link. Serena admits it is quite amazing she will be on the same stage as Aria, but Shauna reminds her it is what all Performers would do. Shauna admits she is also practicing her Performance for the Master Class. Bonnie asks Serena to come with her, so Serena logs out. Clemont made a feast for Serena, since she did manage to secure her victory for the Master Class. Clemont admits he made the feast, as well as for the Pokémon. Chespin approaches Pancham and gives him some of its food. After the feast, Serena decides to groom her Pokémon, but realizes she left the brush at the waiting room. With the help of the staff, Serena takes back her brush. Just as she is about to leave, Serena overhears Amelia speaking to Palermo, claiming her performance was more refined than Serena's. Palermo points out the audience thought Amelia was not good enough - and not even a perfect score means she would be better than Aria, but she should strive to become something greater. While Amelia leaves, Palermo turns to Serena, asking if her performance made Serena satisfied. Serena is baffled by this question and replies she and her Pokémon had fun. Palermo replies Serena is lacking something to become the Kalos Queen - and as long as Serena does not know what that is, she will never defeat Aria. Palermo rides off, leaving Serena confused. During the night, as everyone sleeps, Serena is wondering what she is lacking. The next day, the heroes watch Serena's performance on TV. Pierre announces the Master Class will be in Gloire City. Serena checks and sees it is a bit away from Snowbelle City. Ash supports Serena, who inspires others to run off and follow her. Serena decides not to think about Palermo's words, but to move onwards, to her goal. Debuts Characters *Amelia *Kazalie *Shulin Move Dragon Dance Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Shiny Dragonair (JP) *"Who's That Pokemon?:" Espeon (US) Gallery The heroes meet Amelia XY109 2.png Bunnelby wishes Sylveon good luck XY109 3.png A man shows a picture of Amelia to Palermo XY109 4.png The showcase starts XY109 5.png The contestants are being called XY109 6.png The first round starts XY109 7.png The group of Rhyhorn is attracted by Serena XY109 8.png The group of Rhyhorn like Serena XY109 9.png Serena talking to the lonely Rhyhorn XY109 10.png Serena won the first round XY109 11.png Amelia attracts the group of Rhyhorn XY109 12.png Serena comforting Sylveon XY109 13.png Amelia's performance XY109 14.png Serena's performance XY109 15.png The voting starts XY109 16.png Serena won her last Princess Key XY109 17.png Serena shows her Princess Keys to Shauna XY109 18.png Serena amazed about the cooked food XY109 19.png Serena received her lost item XY109 20.png Palermo talking to Serena XY109 21.png Serena thinking about what Palermo said XY109 22.png The heroes watches the TV XY109 23.png Gloire City is near Snowbelle City XY109 24.png The heroes make a run for Gloire City }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Showcases Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes animated by Shinji Matsuda Category:Episodes in which Serena gets a Princess Key Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomoya Takahashi‎ Category:Episodes directed by Tomoya Takahashi